Of Coffee and Good Morning
by celengdebu
Summary: Sasuke berkata kafein tidak baik untukmu dan kau harus mendengarkan, got that? SasuNaru. Kind of AU. Boy x Boy


Sasuke terbangun oleh suara denting ribut dan sesuatu yang gemerisik. Menguap, pemuda itu menggosok mata seraya melirik jam dan menggeliat, tak sengaja menyepak gundukan _manga_ di samping kakinya sampai jatuh berserakan dan Sasuke melengos malas, rambutnya digaruk-garuk sambil mengumpulkan _manga_ itu kembali di satu tumpukan. Jam lima, teringat semalaman tengkurap di lantai dan membaca selagi menemani Naruto nonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Ketiduran deh," batin Sasuke begitu mendapati punggungnya tertutup selimut tebal bermotif _menma_, pasti dari kamar Naruto. Alisnya terangkat sembari merayap sedikit untuk mengintip ke pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kosong. Masih sangat pagi. Dan menilik suara denting yang dari tadi mengusik, pemuda itu pasti sedang berada di dapur. Sasuke mengerang nyaman seraya bangkit dan menyeret selimutnya mendekati sumber suara. Bukan hobinya bangun sepagi ini, tapi karena tak ada yang bisa dipeluk, apa boleh buat, decak Sasuke sebal. Tak peduli kakinya kembali menendang sesuatu karena melangkah seenaknya.

Naruto yang berpiyama agak longgar dan mengenakan celana pendek sebatas paha menjadi sarapan pagi Sasuke begitu memasuki dapur. Sibuk mengaduk serta mondar-mandir mengembalikan sendok dari wadah yang sepertinya sempat jatuh, pantas ribut sedari tadi. Sasuke nyengir melihatnya terantuk saat membuka lemari, meraba-raba diantara bahan makanan sambil merengut karena harus terus berjinjit sementara lengannya terjulur lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang berubah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengumpat sejenak, lalu berjinjit lagi untuk mencari di bagian lain, lekuk pantatnya tercetak jelas dan Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Seksi sih, tapi ekspresinya lucu sekali.

Berjingkat-jingkat, Sasuke menghampirinya sembari mengulurkan lengan dan meraih sesuatu dari ujung lemari yang tertutup kotak-kotak _cornflakes_ dan cangkir _ramen._ Ditatapnya rentetan plastik berwarna coklat susu yang berhasil digenggam sebelum menariknya turun. Kopi.

Naruto berpaling terkejut meski sejurus kemudian senyum lebarnya mengembang mendapati siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari, "Pagi, '_suke~_" sapanya parau, "Kok sudah bangun?"

"Yah," angguk Sasuke, menggaruk pelan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, "Gara-gara ada yang berisik sekali di dapur."

"Sasuke juga berisik loh, tadi itu suara apa?"

"Tahu deh~" pundak Sasuke berkedik, "Apartemen ini kan kecil, jadi bukan salahku kalau ada yang tertendang," kilahnya tak mau disalahkan. Naruto terkekeh sambil mengambil sesobek plastik di tangannya dan beringsut menjauh usai memukul gemas punggung Sasuke.

"Bercanda ah..." Sasuke mengekor ke sudut dapur, "Bangunnya pagi betul, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan sih, tapi semalam Sasuke bilang harus ke tempat Itachi-_nii_ jam tujuh, jadi kupikir aku harus membuatkan sarapan sebelum Sasuke berangkat, kalau tidak begitu nanti tidak sempat makan. Kecuali Sasuke mau makan yang macam begitu," ujarnya, balas menaruh telapak tangan di depan muka lalu menguap lebar, satu lengan lagi menunjuk cangkir-cangkir _ramen_ di dalam lemari. Sasuke terkekeh, menolak halus selagi melipir mengambil tempat di samping meja dapur. Tangannya dilipat dengan penasaran.

"Naruto kelihatan capek," balasnya mengamati kemasan kopi yang ujungnya sudah digunting. "Kalau mengantuk kan tidak usah memaksakan diri bikin sarapan, aku bisa makan di tempat _aniki_."

"Sedang ingin saja, lagipula Sasuke pasti lupa kalau sudah sibuk ngobrol," sanggah pemuda itu seraya mengucurkan air panas dari teko ke cangkir dengan hati-hati, "Tidak sebegitu capeknya ah, aku hanya butuh sedikit kafein," tambahnya lalu mengaduk perlahan, juga bergidik geli waktu Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut dari sisi wajahnya dan menoleh ramah, "Sasuke mau juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sasuke menggeleng, "Naruto terlalu banyak minum kopi akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto terkekeh lagi, mengiyakan sambil tetap sibuk mengaduk, kepulan samar menguar dari cangkir di tangannya "Ini cara paling mudah membuatku tetap terjaga, pekerjaan kan sedang banyak-banyaknya di musim begini," selorohnya beralasan, mengembalikan teko ke tempatnya, berbalik, dan mengangkat sendok dari dalam cangkir. "Rasanya juga sedap, jadi aku senang saja."

Sasuke tak berkomentar, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Naruto sembari merundukkan kepala sekilas untuk meniup pelan dan menyesap kopi itu dari pegangan. Diambilnya cangkir tersebut lalu meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum menaruh masing-masing lengan di samping Naruto, menahan pemuda itu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Naruto mendongak hendak bertanya saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya tanpa permisi. Mata Sasuke yang mengatup lirih beserta aroma kopi dari napasnya mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk menyela, pun reflek melingkarkan lengan di leher Sasuke serta membalas sentuhannya dengan senang. Pemuda itu menjauh setelah beberapa saat, melepas kecupan tak kalah lembut dan tersenyum mengusap pipi Naruto dengan buku-buku jari. Membiarkan pemuda itu membuka mata dan menatap tak mengerti.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke sembari menarik cangkirnya mendekat.

Naruto mengerjap lagi.

"Dengar." Sasuke melanjutkan, "Terlalu banyak kopi itu tidak baik, meski Naruto bilang sudah terbiasa atau sedang ingin atau rasanya enak atau apapun, tetap saja aku tidak setuju. Kalau Naruto memang mengantuk, bilang saja dan aku akan membantu dengan senang hati."

Dikecupnya lagi bibir Naruto sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu dan menyeret selimutnya membalut pundak. Lengannya menyambar sebutir apel lalu bersiul-siul keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri termangu di sudut dapur, mencerna perlahan sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang masih terasa hangat.

"Na-ru-to~..." kepala Sasuke tersembul lagi dari balik pintu dan nyengir mendapati Naruto tak bergerak, "Kalau masih melamun, nanti kucium lagi loh."

Detik berikutnya dia sudah tak terlihat dan suara televisi menyala menggantikan hening ruang tengah di apartemen Naruto. Mengulum senyum geli, pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"_Baka__ teme.._." 

*****

_fin

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
